Titanium
by tayraystar
Summary: Artemis is usually strong. So what pushed her to breaking point? And who's there to comfort her? Spitfire one-shot.


****I have been working on this far longer than normal, and I finally finished it, so I thought I should post it! I'd love to read your reviews, so please enjoy!

**TITANIUM**

He turned to her, top lip curled, eyes flashing dangerously. "Shoot! Artemis, shoot!"

Artemis sucked in a breath, bow at the ready, arrow pulled back. "I don't... I can't..."  
"If you don't shoot, I will kill your mother! Now shoot, goddammit, shoot!"  
Artemis cringed, her breaths coming out heavily, her eyes watering. "Dad, please, don't make me kill them..."  
Them being her team mates. Her _family_. They lay in a circle, arms and legs overlapping each other, lying in a pool of dark red blood. They were barely alive, their chests only moving inches as they breathed.  
Robin, Wally, Megan, Conner, Kaldur, Roy, Raquel... Their faces stared up at her, begging for her to show mercy, pleading for her to help them...  
"I'll do it myself, you good for nothing girl!"  
_Bang, bang, bang, bang, ring, ring, ring, ring..._

Artemis' eyes shot open and she sat up quickly, breathing heavy, drenched in sweat. She looked around wildly, trying to calm herself down.  
It was all just a dream. A nightmare. It didn't happen, it wouldn't ever happen...  
She reached over and turned off her alarm clock, and sighed, sitting in silence.  
How long will these nightmares go on for? She didn't know. And she hated it. Hated _them_. She's been experiencing them for a while now, and they all had the same outcome.  
Her team? Dead. Her? Broken.  
Artemis hated feeling weak. But that's how she felt when she had these nightmares. Weak. Useless.  
Her bitter laugh broke the silence. _If only Wally could see me now. He would think I'm a mess._

Her laugh died out and her face hardened. Why should she care what Wally thinks? She doesn't. And she shouldn't.  
Sighing, she pulled back the covers and stood up. She walked to the window and pulled the curtain back so she could peek out.  
The street below was deserted, the sky striped with red, orange and blue. Artemis wasn't usually a morning person, but the last few nights, she's had to make an exception.  
She put the curtain back and slowly began her morning routine. She'd spend longer in the shower than she should have, the warm water relaxing her tense muscles and giving her time to clear her head.  
She put on her school uniform with a poker face, eyes staring straight ahead at the wall.  
Making her way down stairs, she entered the kitchen and quietly moved around, making her breakfast. She was shivering, but she didn't care. She needed to be tough. Strong willed. Maybe then she could get past the nightmares.  
Giving up on breakfast, Artemis made her way to the front door and unlocked it, wedging it open a little bit so she could look outside. A cold wind blasted her face and the rain wet road was shining in the early morning light. It was cold; she would need a coat.  
Artemis sighed, and closed the door.

She needed to get out of the house, she was too restless. She needed to burn off all her leftover energy from the nightmare.

Finding a piece of paper and a pen, she quickly scribbled: _**Left for school early. And I'm staying at the the Mountain tonight, we've got an early mission tomorrow. Love you Mom. -Artemis.**_

She found her schoolbag and left in a hurry, closing the door behind her.

Wally West yawned, and slouched on the couch. The TV was on, but he wasn't taking any notice of it. It was more background noise than anything else.

He was exhausted. School had been a complete drag, and with nothing to do at the cave, he'd slowly fallen into a bored state. There wasn't even any food around to pass the time, because Megan was out with Conner.

It was late, he should be sleeping. But he couldn't. That was why he was out here, trying to do something, but coming up with no ideas on what to do.

He sighed and stood, the urge to move, to do something, too strong to resist. He began to walk aimlessly, down random halls and through the training room and anywhere his feet would take him.

It was then when he was walking down the bedroom block when he heard the quiet sob.

He frowned, and curiosity overpowering everything else, he followed the sound, coming to a single door that was open by a small crack, as if it were slammed shut but didn't close properly.

Wally leaned in, and sure enough, another sob broke from the room.

He opened the door, light from the hall spilling into the black room, and took a step in.

His eyes were on the figure tangled up on the bed instantly.

Artemis was curled into a ball, face scrunched into a look of pain, sheets tangled in her legs and arms. Another sob came from her lips, tears falling from her closed eyes, blonde hair spilling over the edge of the bed.

Wally didn't think, he just reacted. He was by her side in an instant, sitting on the bed, pulling her into his arms.

"Artemis, wake up." His voice broke the silence. Artemis moaned, arms moving to hold him closer, still stuck in her dream. "Artemis. Artemis, it's only a dream. Wake up!"

Artemis' eyes shot open. She was silent, looking up into Wallys face, looking completely scared and broken.

Wally had never seen her like this before.

They stared at each other, tears still falling down her face, the room completely silent as a thousand silent words were exchanged between them, by nothing but their locked gazes.

"You were dead." Artemis finally managed, her voice breaking on the word dead. Wally didn't know how to respond, so he just pulled her closer. She accepted it, pushing her face into his chest, sobs starting up again. "I couldn't do anything. It was my fault."

"Artemis." Wally whispered into her hair, eyes closing, struggling to find words of comfort. He'd never seem Artemis cry. She was the strongest girl he knew. To see her cry so openly in front of him, he wasn't too sure what to do. "It was just a dream."

"I couldn't stop it, Wally, he made me..."

"I'm here." They must have been the magic words. Artemis quietened down, and eventually she pulled back enough to look into his face, eyes red and mouth slightly open.

"Please stay with me." She whispered, not wanting him to leave her like he did in her nightmare. Like the whole team did.

Wally gave a sad smile. "I will."

"You promise?"

"I promise." She sniffed, and moved over, making more room for him. He lay down with her in his arms, and they both fell asleep, no more nightmares of death or fear.

Just the comfort of each other.


End file.
